The No Mercy Hustler
by xHardyxGirlx
Summary: This is the story of Alicia Hustler. She has been friends with the Mercers for a long time and after they all return for their mother's funeral. Alicia is dragged along on most of their escapades and her feelings return for an old friend. BobbyOC
1. Chapter 1

I was laying on the couch in my living room watching TV. My house was kind of small, and shabby, but it treated me well and I treated it well. There was a small living room and a kitchen. Upstairs was a small bathroom and a small bedroom. I remembered the time when I first met the Mercer Brothers. It was back when I was first starting to drink. I wasn't a very good person back then; I did everything illegal that I could...well...sometimes. The Mercer Brothers were in the same bar that I was one night and this girl had mouthed off to the wrong bitch. I swung at her and almost knocked her block off, and as our fight got worse, her boyfriend barged in and hit me. I only growled before punching him in the face. He swung back and kicked me in the face. I fell back and almost hit the ground, but someone caught me. I looked up and saw the oh-so handsome face of Bobby Mercer. I thanked him and he punched the guy in the face. Eventually, it was me and the Mercer Brothers, back-to-back in the middle of a bar fight. All of us were thrown out of the bar and they brought my bruised self back to their mother's house. While we were there, she took care of me and I became best friends with them. My crush became Bobby Mercer. When I'm around him, I try to be as cool as I can, but he still treats me like one of the guys. I shook my head as my cell phone pulled me out of my daydream. I opened my phone and said,

"Hello, the Bitch is speaking."

"Alicia!" I groaned.

"Hello Mother."

"Don't 'Hello Mother' me!" I sighed and looked at the calendar. Must be our monthly annual 'Call and Bitch' time. I sighed and listened as my mother bitched and bitched and bitched. As I lit a smoke, my house phone rang. I looked at my house phone and smiled.

"Oh, well, I gotta go. See ya, mummy!" I hung up quickly and picked up my house phone. "Bitch."

"Not now Ash, we need to talk." I blinked at my phone hoping that Jack knew that I was puzzled.

"What are you talking about, Jackie?" There was a long silence. I started getting worried about what was going on. I hoped they were all okay, especially Bobby. "Jack, what's going on?"

"We need you to come down here tomorrow."

"Huh? What do you mean, 'we'?"

"Jeremy, Angel, and I." My heart sank.

"A-and what about Bobby?" There was silence on the other line. "J-Jackie?"

"I don't know about Bobby...but we need you down here." I was quiet before hearing Jack said," Uh..." He broke down into a sob.

"Jackie! Don't cry, Jackie Jack, I'll be over in a few seconds." I hung up and grabbed my jacket. I sighed and ran down the street. I threw my cigarette into the snow as I ran three blocks in less than two minutes. I knocked on the door of the Mercer house. The door opened and I walked in past Jerry and towards Jack. I wrapped my arms around him and he cried onto my shoulder. I rubbed his back and whispered gentle soothing things into his ear. We sat there for a few minutes. After a while, he had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I laid him down on the couch and covered him with a blanket before looking at Jerry. I gave him a look and he took me into the kitchen. I sighed and followed him. I sighed and said,

"What is going on?" He was quiet before the front door opened and closed. "Jerry..."

"...Ma's dead. She...she was murdered in a hold up at a store." Silence rang throughout the kitchen as I thought about what I had just been told. I sighed and my eyes began to water. I tried to blink them away, but it didn't work. The tears started to fall, or at least they tried to fall. I sighed to myself and sat down at the kitchen table. I sighed and put my head in my hands. That woman was an angel on earth, who in their right mind would think of killing her? I then looked up with anger behind my dark blue eyes. I looked up and glared at nothing in particular. I sighed and stood up abruptly.

"When's the funeral?"

"It's tomorrow." I frowned at him and said,

"Okay, I'll come by here tomorrow and take you, Jackie." He nodded and I turned while walking out the door. I walked the three blocks to my house in the freezing cold. I thought about all that had gone on in my life and within all those memories, Evelyn was there. She was always there. Although I was not her child, she was like a mother to me. She was a great friend and loving adult. Tears came to my eyes as I got closer to my home. I sighed shakily and sat down in the snow. The tears fell freely from my eyes as I sat in the middle of the Detroit neighborhood.

Within a few minutes, I was back on my feet and walking down the street. I trudged down the street and got to my house door. I opened the door and walked into the house. I sighed and shook my head before shutting my door and locking it. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself a beer. I popped the top off and took a swig. I sighed once more and yawned. I shook my head and walked out of my kitchen and through my living room. I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. I set my beer down and looked at myself in the mirror. In the mirror, I saw a young woman. She was about 5'6", pretty short actually, but what can you do? She had long black hair with blue bangs that almost completely covered her forehead. Two strips of her hair, nearest to her face, were blue as well. Her eyes were electric blue, just like her hair. Her facial expression was a pained one. Her face was originally dirty, but there were clean marks where her tears had fallen, and were currently falling. Her bottom lip was quivering as she tried not to cry. She had two piercings in each ear, both studs. One was an onyx gem and the other was a sapphire. There was a small ring on her bottom lip and concealed behind her shirt was a small belly ring. From the clothes I saw she was wearing, you could see her small butterfly tattoo on her collarbone and a rose on her right shoulder. She had eight other tattoos. They were skull and crossbones on her left ankle, a National Guard tattoo on her right ankle, Hustler across her shoulders, a small heart with an arrow through it on the underside of her wrist, and tattoos of the names of each of the Mercer Brothers. Jerry's name is on the back of her neck, Angel's name is on her right forearm, Jack's name is on her left forearm, and Bobby's name is on her lower back.

I took another swig of the beer and grinned at myself. I shook my head at how I pathetic I was. I was a strong, independent woman, and I was crying over an old dead woman. Then I almost started to blubber again. This wasn't just an old dead woman; she was like a mother to me. I couldn't take this anymore. With all my strength, I punched the mirror in front of me and it shattered at the impact. Broken mirror pieces fell to the floor and into the sink. I pulled my hand back and grabbed my beer. I took another swig and walked into my bedroom. I changed into some silk pajamas before lying down in my bed. I flicked on a lamp and sat up. I picked up my book and started to read, when my cell phone started to ring. I picked it up. "What's up, Jackie?"

"The funeral is at 8 tomorrow." I smiled at Jack's voice.

"Okay, Jackie Jack. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Alright, see you tomorrow morning, Ash."

"Night, babe." I heard him mumble good night before hanging up. I shook my head at Jack's late night call and I sighed. I rubbed my temples and I lay back down before clicked off my lamp.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I awoke and got dressed into a long black skirt that wasn't too dressy, but was just dressy enough. I pulled on a white button up shirt with a black blazer over it. I put a dagger into the dagger holster on my thigh. I quickly put a small gun into my black purse, covered with a small white kerchief. I pulled on some black high heels and put on a white scarf and a pair of white gloves. I pulled on a black felt-ish material coat and walked out the door of my house. I got into my car and drove to towards the cemetery. When I arrived, many people were coming out of the church. I turned off my car and got out while shuddering from the cold Detroit air. I walked up to the first person that I saw. I smiled as best I could at Jeremiah. I gave him a hug and said that I was sorry, once again, for the loss. He just smiled and hugged me back.

"She was like a mother to you, too," he whispered as he hugged me. I smiled kindly and backed away slowly. I nodded and looked around. I asked him where Jack was, and he shrugged. I sighed and knew that Jerry just wanted me to go off and look for him. So, in respect for Evelyn, I did. I started walking around the cemetery. I saw Jack Mercer sitting in a chair by his mother's coffin. I walked over to Jack and put my hand on his. He looked up at me with his tear stained face and I smiled kindly. He stood up and hugged me tight while crying onto my shoulder. I ran my hand up and down his back while trying to get him to feel better. Within a few minutes, he was back to normal, somewhat. I smiled kindly and took Jack's hand. He half smiled back to me before we walked towards the entrance. I walked by Jerry and accidentally ran into someone. I mumbled an apology and tried to walk past them. They grabbed my arm and I turned to them. My eyes widened as I saw who it was. My eyes watered slightly, but I blinked them back. I threw my arms around them and buried my face into their chest.

"Hey hey Ali." Bobby Mercer put his arms around me and hugged me. He pulled back and looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Now where do you think you're going?" I blinked and raised a brow at him. He grinned before saying," You gonna answer me or what Ali?"

"Well I came over here to see Jerry, but I ran into you, so here I am." He smiled down at me, and we walked off towards where Jack was sitting. We sat down, except Jerry. Jerry walked over to his wife and stood by his wife and children. We all sat, or in Jerry's case, stood, quietly during the funeral. Of course, what else are you going to do, dance and sing? I don't fucking think so. I sat next to Jack to make sure that he was alright, and when it was his turn to speak, I heard Bobby say his nickname. More than likely, he was trying to cheer him up and lighten the mood, but nothing really happened.  
After the service, we all went over to Jerry's house. Jerry was outside talking to all the old women that came to Evelyn's Funeral, and Bobby just pulled up. Jack had come with me so we could catch up. It was a lot of fun catching up with Jack; I'll have to do that more often. Anyway, Bobby walked out and up to the two of us. The women left and Jerry walked up to us. They started joking about when Bobby burnt down Jerry's tree house and I laughed. Jerry turned to me and said,

"What're you laughing at? You helped him." I nodded.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean it wasn't funny as fuck." Bobby put his arms around my shoulders and said,

"Damn, I missed having this little Fire Hazard around." I smiled and Jerry led us inside. He quickly hit the smoke out of Jack's hand while saying,

"No smokin' in my house, man." Jack shook his head and walked into the house. We all walked into the backyard and stood around. Jack, Bobby, and I stood in the back anyway; Jerry went inside to talk to Camille, probably about Bobby. Bobby had a bad reputation around here. I mean, hello, they called him the Michigan Mauler for Christ's sake. I sighed but then smiled as Jerry's kids walked up to us. I knelt down with Bobby and Jack. The girls smiled and ran over to me. I hugged them and they looked at Bobby and Jack like they had two heads. That's how they looked at me first, too. Bobby looked down at the girls' dog and said,

"This must be Amelia. Hi Amelia, nice sweater." Amelia giggled and said,

"She's not Amelia, I am!" Bobby chuckled and said,

"I know. I'm your Uncle Bobby, and this is Cracker Jack." Jack shook his head and I hit Bobby lightly on the arm while smiling. He turned to me and smiled as Jack said,

"Don't teach them that, man."

"You can't be our uncles; you're white, like Alia." I chuckled a bit before hearing Bobby say,

"Well, Jack and I are a different kind of uncle. You see, we were adopted by your grandmother." The girls blinked and said,

"Do you love Alia?" My eyes widened slightly at the question. Bobby smiled and said,

"Of course I do. She's part of the Mercer family." I smiled and turned crimson a bit before hearing the gate open and shut. I turned to see that it was Green and Fowler. I growled and Amelia said something. Green then said,

"Yeah, and you're all under arrest." The girls took one look at Green and Fowler and hid behind me. "Whoa, where you all going?" I laughed as Green walked up to me. I hugged him and he turned to Bobby.

"What about me, Green? You gonna arrest me too?" They laughed and did their little manly hug.

"All depends, Bobby. You keeping straight?"

"Straight-ish." I laughed. Bobby had always been straight-ish in my book; of course, my book doesn't really matter right now. Now does it? Anyway, as they kept talking about pretty much nothing, I looked at the girls. They smiled at me before turning and running inside. I looked back at Bobby, Green, Fowler, and Jack. Jack looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry about your mom, brother, give me some love." Green and Jack did their little manly hug as well before I shook my head. They talked and such, but I just rolled my eyes before hearing,

"Thanks for coming, Green. Mom would've been happy you came."

"Shit your mom would've been happy you mate it home." I rolled my eyes, here it comes.

"I didnt come back for no funeral."

"Thanks for the offer, but we got it under control." I looked at Fowler and glared at him viciously.

"Yeah. You know, I could tell by the looks of things. The place looks completely different. Detroit's changed.

"Yeah, be easy, Bobby. We got these punks," Green said while sending Fowler a look. "Kid playing basketball across the street witnessed two gang bangers running in there, shooting up the place."

"Come on, Green. I used to make a good living around here because cops like you couldn't find tits in a strip joint. Why don't you come inside, have some coffee and some doughnuts and then take your boy and get the fuck out of here." Within a few minutes, the brothers and I were walking up the steps towards the Mercer Home. I heard someone mumble that it was nice to be home before hearing Jack speak.

"So, shit, Bobby, what've you been up to?"

"I'm a freaking college professor, Jack. What do you think I've been doing?"

"Same old Bobby." I chuckled and walked up next to Jerry.

"What about you? You still sucking a little cock left and right?" I rolled my eyes and heard Jack mumble,

"Fucker..." We stepped inside and I heard a familiar voice.

"Y'all ain't right leaving me out here in the cold."

"Yo, little brother! You asshole!" Bobby walked over and hugged Angel. I shook my head.

"You outta be ashamed of yourself, Angel Mercer," I said while putting my hands on my hips. Angel rolled his eyes and said,

"I missed my plane."

"Get over here." He hugged me, and then Jerry.

"What's up?"

"What's up with you?"

"What's up, boy?" I rolled my eyes at the 'What's Up' game and heard Jerry say,

"It's all good, man."

"You shaved off the Afro, huh?"

"Jack!" Angel hugged Jack and I sighed at the brothers. Sure, I felt left out, but I didn't care.  
"Haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah, I know."

"Did you get your teeth whitened?" I laughed.

"Man, shut up! I'm gonna get me something to eat." I walked into the house with the others as my heels. I walked around the house and looked everything over. I smiled as the memories came rushing back from when I was younger. I sat down on the couch and relaxed for a bit.

"All y'all hungry?"

"No, I'm gonna get some sleep. Jack, you take your old room, all right? Angel you get yours, I'm gonna sleep in Mom's room." After a few minutes, I left the house and sat outside on the porch. I sighed and began to think about Evelyn. Tears came to my eyes and I began to cry. I put my head in hands and sobbed for about half an hour. I pulled back and wiped the tears from my eyes before walking into the house. Angel stomped out of the house and I raised a brow while watching him go. I looked up the stairs and blinked a few times. I walked up the stairs and sent the guys a look. Jack just shrugged and started strumming away on his guitar. I gave Bobby a look and he walked past me and downstairs. I opened my mouth before going down the stairs. I walked towards the door, thinking that I needed to go home and go to sleep, when I heard someone ask,

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm...going home?" Bobby shook his head and said,

"Well, now you're staying here." He took my arm and sat me down on a small chair. I blinked twice, and shook my head.

"Robert Mercer, are you keeping me here against my will?" He grinned and said,

"Of course, Ms. Hustler." I smiled and got up. I looked around and saw that Jeremiah was gone. I unexpectedly hugged Bobby again and whispered into his ear,

"I'm sorry about your mom." He shrugged and said,

"I'll get the bastards that killed her." I sat down and sighed exasperatedly.

"Bobby..." He held up his hand, but I went on. "Don't do this Bobby. I'm just as pissed as you are, but that's no reason to-"

"Don't start with me, Ali," he said sharply. I shut my mouth and looked at the floor. I sighed and then got up.

"I'll go ahead home now." Bobby sighed and groaned.

"Alicia, I didn't mean to be so bitchy, I'm just frustrated is all." I turned and gave him a look. He smiled. "I've always loved that look; you can take Cracker Jack's room tonight since he's on the couch." I sighed and shook my head before remembering something. He said that he loved the look I gave him. My face turned crimson, and I know he noticed it, but said nothing. I got up and looked at Bobby. I smiled and said,

"Good night, Bobby. I'll see you tomorrow morni-" I was interrupted by two people running through the front door. I looked and saw a half naked Mexican woman and Angel. I gave Angel a stern look, but he ignored me and ran upstairs. At the same time he ran into his room, someone banged on the door. I opened it and was met with a very furious man. He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me up against the wall. I growled and punched him in the face.

"Get your fuckin' hands off of me!" I kicked him in the face and glared at him.

"Where's Angel Mercer and my girl?!" He slapped me and I kicked him again.

"Shut the fuck up and leave this house! Angel isn't fucking here, so go the fuck away!" He glared at me and pulled a gun on me. I gave him a look and Bobby walked over to my side. He put his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. He sleepily asked,

"Hey Baby, what's going on here?"

"This guy just pulled on gun on me, Honey," I purred while grinning to myself. The man's eyes widened at the sight of Bobby Mercer standing behind me. Within two seconds, he was hightailin' it outta there. I shut the door and Bobby and I burst into hysteric laughter. Angel came down and saw that Bobby and I were holding each other to keep ourselves from falling over. I looked over and saw Jack awake and lookin' at us like we were crazy, which made me laugh harder.

After a few minutes, Bobby and I had calmed down, I sighed a bit. I looked at Jack and sat down next to him on the couch. He put his head on my shoulder and sat there. Bobby came over and sat down next to me before telling Jack that I was taking over his room for the night. He shrugged and I thanked him before going upstairs to his room. Bobby followed me. I turned to him and said,

"Thanks...for earlier. I didn't have the strength to kick him again, and I couldn't risk the chance of him shooting me. So, thanks." He smiled at me in that oh-so-sexy way of his and said,

"Hey, no problem. I'll always be there for ya Ali, no matter what." He pulled me into a hug and I turned bright red. "Besides," he began," I wasn't about to let some punk-ass shoot you. And believe me, if he did, he'd have been dead on the spot." I smiled to myself before pulling away.

"Thanks Bobby, I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright, but remember, we ain't always gentleman around here." I nodded and walked into Jack's room. I snuggled down into the covers and had almost fallen into a deep sleep when I heard the door creak open and someone walk in, before walking out. I smiled as they shut the door before I snuggled back into the bed. I knew that it was Jack getting some clothes so he wouldn't have to bother with it tomorrow. I was pretty cranky when you woke me up.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I was rudely awakened by Bobby's yelling. Bobby yelling was never a good sign. I quickly got out of bed and fixed my hair. I opened the door and walked down the hallway. I stopped going down the stairs when I saw who was standing there. It was the Mexican woman from last night that got me slapped and a gun pointed at me. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Loco Ono is not staying in this house!"

"Bullshit, Bobby!"

"I don't care! La Vida Loca ain't stayin' in this house one more minute! So get her stuff-" Angel cut off Bobby and I sighed heavily while massaging my temples once more.

"So it's your house?" I decided to make my presence known by saying,

"Angel, this ain't no homeless shelter." Angel swerved and glared at me.

"Then why the fuck are you here." My eyes flashed and my voice grew cold.

"If you want me to fucking leave, then I'll fucking leave. Excuse me for thinking that I was welcome into my best friends' home. Boy was I fucking wrong!" I turned and walked up the stairs and heard Bobby and Jack yelling at Angel. I walked upstairs and into Jack's room. I took a few deep breaths before walking back downstairs to where I saw Angel's little girlfriend. That's when she went off in Spanish to Bobby. My eyes flashed at what she said. I had her pinned against the wall via my forearm in seconds. As she struggled to get breath I said something to her.

"Bitch, if I ever hear you call Bobby anything like that again in Spanish or English, I'll fucking kill you." Angel pulled me off of her and literally threw me over the stair railing. I landed on my feet and glared at the couple. I turned on my heed and stomped into the living room. I sat down and thankfully, Sofi, or La Vida Loca, as Bobby called her, finally left, so it was just me and my boys. Bobby and I were sitting on the couch. He had propped his head up on his hand and let the other one on his side while one leg was on the floor, and the other was in my lap. I was leaning on one hand, like Bobby, but I was sitting with my other arm slung over his leg. We were watching the hockey game with Jerry and Angel. Jerry was sitting in a chair by the fire and Angel was sitting near a record player. Angel picked up some yellow disks and I glared at him. He just chuckled and threw one at me.

"Man, stop, we're trying to watch the game here."

"Why do you always do that?" I rolled my eyes and then felt something soft hit me between the eyes. I looked down and saw the yellow disk in my lap. I glared at Angel and threw it back at him. It bounced off his forehead and landed on the floor in front of him. He looked at me and blinked.

"He's doing it because I threatened La Vida Loco." Bobby stifled a laugh and so did Jerry. Angel just glared at me before throwing a disk at me; I didn't even duck, because it hit Bobby instead. Bobby didn't do anything, amazingly. So, Angel threw it at Jerry who just sat there.

"You a woman." Bobby smiled.

"Get him, Jerry."

"Try it one more time."

"What are you gonna do?"

"You'll see."

"Big-ass teeth. Bite me?" Angel made chomping noises and I shook my head. Bobby laughed and said,

"You do got some big-ass teeth."

"Yeah." Angel threw another disk and it bounce off Jerry's forehead.

"Alright," he said while getting up and walking towards Angel. He slapped Angel in the back of the head.

"Yeah, get him, Jerry!" The two started talking trash, and Bobby suddenly became an announcer. "The Gorgeous Black Ladies of Wrestling, Nitro and Midnight. Nitro got Midnight in a headlock. Get him! Get him, Jerry! Midnight trying to get up, but Nitro's on him! Get him, Nitro!" I sighed and shook my head while walking into the kitchen. Bobby watched me go past him and almost caught my leg, but I dodged it and walked into the kitchen. Jack was busy cooking the turkey. I hugged him from behind and said,

"That bird looks good, Jackie Jack." He laughed and hugged my arms.

"Thanks, tell Bobby and the others that it'll be ready soon." I sighed and hugged him a bit.

"You okay, Jackie?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay; now hurry before they start rioting." I smiled and walked into the living area. I blinked at the three of them. They were back to normal.

"Hey guys, Jackie Jack said that the bird'll be ready soon." Bobby smiled and pulled me down next to him. He grinned and said,

"Jackie Jack? Well then what're our nicknames?" I thought for a minutes before sighing.

"Well, Jeremiah is Jerry Jer." Actually it's Jerry, but hey, what're you gonna do? "Then Angel is Angie Ang." Technically it's Ang. "And you, Robert, are Robby Rob." Or The Sexiest Man on the Damn Planet...or Bobby. He looked at me and his jaw dropped open slightly. I grinned evilly and laughed. "You look funny, Bobby." He grinned and said,

"I'm gonna make you look funny here in a minute." I laughed and said,

"Oh really? How're you gonna do that?" He grinned and smiled while going towards me. I quickly got up and ran into the kitchen. I sat down and smiled ay Jack. He looked at me and laughed. Bobby, Angel, and Jerry ran into the room and sat down. Bobby was teasing Jack and he stuck out his tongue. Bobby made a comment about Jacks tongue ring and he looked upset. I gave Bobby a look and smacked him upside the head.

"Bobby! Stop being so mean to Jack! He's just trying to fit in with you, but you keep calling him a fairy. Will you leave him alone? We all know that he likes girls, damn." I heard a noise and saw Jack come into the room with a smile on his face while putting the turkey on the table. I stood up with the rest of the Mercer family and Bobby said a prayer.

"Amen," we all said before sitting down and eating. I was silent down near Jack. Everyone was silent. There wasn't a sound in the house except for our silverware against our plates. After a few minutes, Jerry spoke and told Angel to clothes his mouth. I smiled down at my plate and then heard Mrs. Mercer's voice. I sighed silently and looked at her seat. She was sitting there while grinning at me.

"Alicia..." I smiled down at her and she continued. "I wondered when you'd come back, dear. We've missed you, especially Bobby." My cheeks flushed and I looked down. "Don't worry dear, Bobby's alright." I nodded and smiled to her. I looked back down and then back up, and she was gone. I smiled to myself and glanced down the table, Bobby was looking down at where his mother used to sit. Then he got up with his glass and said,

"To hell with this, man. Let's go get a pickup game. I wanna see some quick sticks and tight passin'. Whos up?"

"It's too cold, man. I ain't come all the way back out here to go play no hockey." I smiled and said,

"I'm game." Bobby nodded.

"Come on, ladies; let's show these guys some fuckin' skills!" Jack laughed and I stood up. I heard Bobby say," Now that's just sad when the Fairy and Ali are down for hockey, but you two ain't? Man..." I chuckled on my way to the stairs. Within a few minutes, someone came up behind me and picked me up. I laughed and they set me down. I looked and saw that it was Jack. I smiled and he told me that everyone was waiting for me. I nodded and walked down stairs with Jack behind me. Bobby stood there with his gear on and I was there with mine. I grabbed my black hockey stick with 'Hustler' on the handle in silver letters. Bobby smiled. I smiled and we all walked out to Jerry's car. We got in and Jerry drove us to the rink. We got there and Bobby decided to take on some random team of five. I shrugged and we started playing. The other team started complaining about them playing dirty. I just shook my head and said,

"Psh, they ain't playin' dirty. They're playin' the Mercer way." Bobby smiled and said,

"Damn straight we are!" He rammed someone and then we skated past Jerry, who was on his phone. Bobby took the phone and said," Get your head outta yer ass, Jerry." He dropped the phone and hit it across the ice. Jerry went after it and I just laughed. Three people ran into me, and I fell over. I growled, and Jack knew I was pissed. He started laughing as I skated and tripped at three of them at once. Jack stole the puck and skated towards Bobby.

After the game, we ended up kickin' total ass at by the way. It was amazingly fun to do, too. Jack and I sat in the back seat with Bobby. I sighed as Jerry started up the car. I smiled as I saw that they were all laughing and having a good time. Memories came flooding back, and soon enough, someone nudged me. I shook my head and saw that we were back at the Mercer house. I sighed and got out of the car only to get nailed by a snowball. I glared at Jack and he smiled. I ran at him and tackled him to the ground. I picked up a handful of snow and shoved it in Jack's face. He laughed and I got up. I smiled and shook my head before feeling something wet go down my shirt. I let out a shriek and turned while glaring playfully at Jack. I tackled him again and shoved snow down the front of his shirt. Then we got into a slap fight. We laughed and Jerry said that we needed to stop and change. I got off of Jack and went inside to get dressed. They all got dressed and left to go to their mom's accountant place. I sat in the living room and did absolutely nothing. I took this time to cry my eyes out. Sofi came down and put her hand on my shoulder. I just cried and cried. Evelyn was like a mother to me, and she was an angel. Soon enough it was night and the boys weren't home. Sofi started getting worried, but I wasn't. I calmed her down as best I could. I told her that they were probably off drinking. I later realized that I shouldn't've done that because she was more hysterical after that. I got a phone call later from Bobby.

"Hey, meet us outside in a few minutes."

"Okay, see ya." I looked at Sofi and told her that I had to go back to my place for a while. I walked outside and Bobby pulled up. I slipped into the front seat and looked at him. "What's the plan?" Bobby grinned.

"You know me too well, Ali." I shrugged and he told me the plan. I grinned at the plan and smiled.

Within a few minutes, we were near a warehouse. I grinned as Bobby opened the trunk. Bobby pulled out a pistol and handed it up Angel.

"Be careful with my baby." I shook my head and grinned. Bobby handed Jack a gasoline can and Jack said,

"We doin' the gas thing?"

"Are we gonna do that gas thing?" He asked in a nerd-like voice. "Yes we're gonna go the damn gas thing." I laughed. "The only thing that scares people more than being burned is behind eaten." Bobby almost shut the trunk, but Jack stopped him.

"What do I get?" Bobby pulled out a crowbar and said,

"Here you go sweetheart, poke 'em with that." I sighed and shook my head. They turned to me and I smiled. Bobby nodded and we went inside. Someone put their hands on me while we walked around and I kicked him in the balls before punching him in the face. I glared and walked with the rest of the boys. They were scaring people left and right. I sighed to myself and shook my head. I just kicked anyone's ass who touched me. We walked to where the ringleader was and I grinned. He was scared shitless of Bobby and Angel. I stayed with Jack. Some girl mouthed off to him and I kicked her in the face. She pulled out a knife and tried to cut me. I pulled out my dagger and threw it at her. She almost dodged it, but it caught her hand. She screamed out in pain and Bobby looked at me. I looked at him innocently and shrugged. He just shook his head before going back to business.

We were then at the courts waiting for the lights to turn out. It was 10:02, and Bobby was getting impatient. I sighed and got into the car. Within another minute, the court lights went out. Bobby, Angel, and Jack got into the car.

"Damn, he was right." I shook my head and Bobby started the car. We arrived at the house and I walked upstairs and into Jack's room. I snuggled into the covers and fell into a nice, deep, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when I awoke, the Mercer brother's were gone. I sighed and went home to get dressed into a new set of clothes and take a shower. I took a quick shower and was in the middle of getting dressed while my phone rang. I let it ring, knowing that it was just some chump. He left a message and I deleted it. I lit a cigarette for myself and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a pair of jeans with blue flames shooting up the side. My shirt was a long-sleeved shirt that cut off at my midsection to show off Bobby's name and my belly ring. I nodded at my presence and put my smoke out. I walked down my steps and towards my hallway closet. I opened the door and I threw on my leather coat and gloves. I quickly put on my boots and walking out the door. I walked down the street and towards the Mercer Home. I didn't get far when I saw Camille. I stopped by and smiled at her. We talked and drank until about ten-ish, which is when she invited to stay over at her place. I declined but she later convinced me that the girls would like it if I stayed over, so I accepted. The next morning I got up and got dressed before going into the kitchen and sitting down. Camille walked in and we decided to talk some more. We got on the subject of Bobby and Camille immediately to say things.

"Jerry says that Bobby's...different." I laughed and started to play with a cigarette. I had learned that you do not smoke in Camille's house. She told me nicely of course, as to not get me in trouble with Jerry. I shook my head and said,

"He is, but he's actually not as bad as everyone thinks. I mean, sure he's got a bit of an anger problem, but he's...he's just looking out for those he loves." Camille nodded in understanding and I went on. "He's unique and special. I know this better than any of his brothers. We became best friends and told each other everything, so I know things better than anyone else about Bobby Mercer. Don't tell Jerry though, it'd definitely ruin some of the trust they got, you know?" Camille and I both laughed before I got up from the table and thanked her for letting me stay over. She smiled at me and nodded before I left. The girls were outside playing in the snow, so I said good-bye to them before walking down the street.

I arrived at the Mercer house and sat down in the kitchen. It was a nice, little kitchen, you know. I got myself a glass of water, and Bobby, Jack, and Angel ran through the door. Bobby sat down at the table and growled. I looked at him worriedly and he said nothing. I knew something was up. I sighed and asked him what was going on. He didn't answer, and that was when I saw his arm.

"Robert Mercer..." He said nothing and brushed it off. I shook my head. "Take your shirt off." He looked at me and I repeated myself. He took off his shirt, and it took me all of my might not to drool over his fine body. I got some alcohol and put it on a cotton swab. I put it on his cut and he inhaled sharply.

"Stop being such a Goddamn baby, Bobby." He just looked at me and said,

"Give me a fucking break." I gave him a look and shook my head.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

"I was attacked by two dogs."

"You were...Goddamn... It should be against this law for someone to keep dogs where people like you can get to them." He laughed and Angel yelled from the front door.

"Hey ya'all! Police in the house!" Bobby groaned and said,

"Get me something to cover up my arm with." I nodded and got up quickly to go get something. "Hurry up," he said as I grabbed a robe and gave it to him. He put it on and the cops walked through the front door. I sighed and plopped down onto the couch.

"Woo, ain't you sexy?"

"Thank you. Jackie wanted this little number for himself, but I fought him for it."

"What happened to your hand? Did you happen to forget our little conversation we had over at your brother's house?" I kept all my comments to myself while they all talked. After a while of talking, Bobby plopped down next to me. He put his arm around my waist after he saw how Fowler was looking at me. I swallowed and rested my head on Bobby's shoulder. He shifted so it would be more comfortable for me and I glanced at Sofi. My glance told her to keep her mouth shut. She nodded and Fowler pulled out a clear plastic bag with a hair in it. I shook my head and Bobby shook his head.

"Do you know what this is?"

"A hair from your wife's tit?" I stifled my laughter and Fowler glared at me. I shrank back into Bobby's arms and he looked down at me.

"Try from your thick skull!" Bobby chuckled.

"Trying to get a confession with a fake hair?" I laughed and Fowler glared at me. I then glared back and Green looked at me. He smiled and I did too.

"Hey Alicia." He walked over to me and I moved out of Bobby's grip a bit, but only a bit.

"Hey Green, it's been a while, huh?" He nodded and I moved back into Bobby's arms. He looked at me and said,

"So you Bobby's girl now?" I looked at the floor and blushed while Bobby answered for me.

"Yeah, me and Ali. Whatcha got of it?" Green shook his head and Fowler looked at me before saying to Bobby.

"She isnt' with you." I gave him a look.

"Huh?" Bobby and I asked while lookin' at each other. Fowler continued.

"She's blushing right now, and usually when a girl's going out with a guy, she doesn't blush." Bobby opened his mouth to say something, but I opened my mouth first.

"Shut the hell up, Flower. I've had enough of your shit." Everyone's eyes widened. "I swear to God, that if you bother me anymore, I'll get my boyfriend to kick your fuckin' ass!" Bobby smirked because as of now, I was standing up and grinning. That's when Fowler spoke.

"You think you're real cute don't you?" I nodded and he stepped towards me. "Everyone does until I pop them in the mouth." I stepped towards him and Green stepped in between us. I glared at Fowler before sitting back down next to Bobby. The cops left and I growled. I got up and stomped off towards the door, Bobby followed me out the door. He grabbed me around the waist and looked at Fowler and Green as they left. I sighed a bit and leaned against him. I then realized that I was leaning against him and turned bright pink. He whispered into my ear,

"I'll be by to get you later. Me, Angel, and Jack, got it?" I nodded and he turned me to face him. I gave him an odd look and he hugged me before whispering in my ear, "Fowler and Green are watching us." I shuddered as his warm breath hit my ear. "I think they're expecting a show." He chuckled and pulled away from me. He winked and I winked back before pecking him on the cheek. I smiled at him and walked away. As I did, Bobby slapped my ass. I kept walking before grinning at him after I crossed the street. He smiled and walked inside. I walked down the street and towards my house. I walked into my house and stood there for a while. I blushed at how Bobby slapped my ass, and then I mentally hit myself. He only did it to convince Fowler and Green that we were together. I sighed and plopped down on the couch. I groaned. Damn me and my emotions. I shook my head and lay down on my couch. I laid there and thought before falling into a deep asleep.

A few hours later, a knock came on my door. I stood up and brushed my hair before answering the door. I wasn't wearing my coat, so my belly ring and tattoo were visible. I opened the door and raised my eyebrows. The boys grinned at me and I shook my head. Bobby and Jack stood in front of me. I grinned and hugged Jack before hugging Bobby. Bobby smiled at me as I turned around to get my coat and playfully slapped my ass. I looked at him and said,

"Hey, that was okay last time, since we were convincing Flower and Green, but now is not the time, Bobby." He grinned at me and Jack smiled. I put Jack in a headlock and gave him a noogie. "Don't laugh at me, Jack. I'll hurt you." Bobby laughed and I let go of Jack. He smiled at me and tried to fix its hair. "Don't even Jackie Jack; your hair was messed up before I gave you a noogie." Bobby and I laughed before I turned to Bobby. "What's up?"

"C'mon, we're gonna go find some things." I nodded and walked out the door. I heard a snicker and turned. Bobby came by and said," Nice tattoo." I blushed a bit and said,

"That ain't the only one I got." He raised his eyebrows at me and I just smiled before walking by and into my car. Bobby got in beside me and Jack got into the back. I drove to where they directed me and we got out. We walked into the room and grinned. Bobby went into the bedroom with me and Jack snooped around in the living room by himself. I was checking ever nook and cranny for whatever I could. I heard something next to me and saw that Bobby had lifted up the mattress. He grinned at me and I saw that he had found the under mattress was covered in a few guns. Well...not really "a few" more like a number between 5 and 10. I sighed a bit and shook my head. I handed Bobby a black bag and he put the guns into the bag. We walked into the living room and saw Jack looking through some CDs. I grinned and said,

"C'mon Princess, what'd you find?" He held up a camera and I shook my head. "Let's go." Bobby, Jack, and I walked out and into my car. I drove to the Mercer house and we walked in. I grinned and sat down at the table. I grinned and Bobby smiled at me. He put the bag on the table and pulled out all the guns. We looked over the guns and when the front door opened, Bobby aimed a gun at the person. He lowered it when he saw that it was Jerry. I sighed and shook my head. I wasn't paying attention. I just looked at Jack and we started talking.

"So how're you doing though all of this?"

"I'm doing well." I pulled Jack towards me when Sofi through the box at Bobby. He blinked twice and looked at me. I grinned and began to walk upstairs. "Hey Ash, where you goin'?"

"I need to shower and get dressed...oi...Sofi, can I borrow some clothes?" She grinned and yelled,

"What kind of clothes you need?" I gave her a look from the top of the stairs.

"Just something to sleep in and then something to wear tomorrow."

"What kind of sleep wear?"

"Some comfortable sleep wear...nothing too revealing, Sofi." I went upstairs and into the shower while shutting the door. I turned on the shower and sang while soaping up my hair. I washed up and got out. I dried my hair and put it into a tight bun while letting my bangs fall. I put a towel around me and walked down stairs.

"Hey Sofi...Sofi-IE!" I turned and slapped the person across the face. Bobby grinned and I gave him a look. "Robert Mercer..." He chuckled and said,

"I just came in to get something when I saw your fine ass here, with nothing but a towel." I fought back a blush and won.

"Bobby...I...I need to find Sofi..." He nodded and walked out of the room. While I was mentally slapping myself for almost telling Bobby how I felt, he walked back over to me and quickly pecked me on the cheek. I grinned and he did too. He walked off and I blushed crimson. I found Sofi and we hung out after she gave me some clothes. I was wearing a pair of black silk pants and a black silk spaghetti strap top. Sofi and I sat on the couch and drank half a bottle of wine by ourselves.

"You like Bobby, don't you?" I laughed and drank some more of my wine.

"Is it really that obvious?" She laughed and said,

"Only to me, not to the others. They have no clue. Not to mention I saw the ass smack a few days ago." I grinned and then the boys walked through the door. Sofi and Angel retired to bed, and I walked up to Jack. I felt someone's eyes on me, but ignored them.

"Jackie Jack, can I borrow your room again?" He nodded and Bobby looked at me. He walked up the stairs and stopped me. "What's up Bobby?"

"...just wanted to tell you good-night." I nodded and hugged him. He hugged me back and then I shivered. He looked at me and raised a brow. I smiled and said,

"Some snow fell onto my shoulder is all. It's alright." In truth, there was only a small bit of snow on Bobby Mercer, and it didn't even touch me. He brushed off the "snow" with his thumb and smiled at me. I grinned and said," Good-night, Bobby." I walked into Jack's room and crawled into his bed. My last thoughts were of Bobby before I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I slept in and awoke at around one o-clock in the afternoon. At around this time, Sofi was loosing her mind. I came down the stairs and started to calm her down. We sat there talking and drinking again, just like last night.

"Did I tell you that the night you came to this house that Bobby, Jack, and Jerry were makin' fun of Angel because he knew he was going to come and get you?" Sofi shook her head and laughed. "Well I guess I did now!" We laughed and drank. By nine o'clock, I was sobering up since I decided to drink some water after a while. Sofi was doing the same right now.

"You know what? The boys should be home anytime now." Sofi gave me a look and said,

"How do you know dat?"

"Simple really, they usually come home after I get sobered up." Sofi smiled and said,

"You aren't all that sober, you know." We both cackled away before Bobby, Angel, and Jack walked through the front door. I stopped laughing and looked at Bobby. I saw that he had an agrivated look and walked over to him. He sat down and began to rub his temples. I sighed and went behind him. Slowly, I began to massage his shoulders. He took his head out of his hands and moaned. I smiled to myself then smiled at Sofi. Sofi sent me a look back as she led Angel upstairs. I looked around for Jack and noticed that he was gone. A few seconds after that I heard the playing of a guitar. I smiled and listened to Jack play his guitar. I grinned and mentally thanked Jack before looking down at Bobby. I shook my head and said,

"Damn you're tense, Bobby." He chuckled and replied,

"You'd be tense too if you found out that your brother was making house payments with your mom's life insurance." I stopped massaging Bobby's shoulders and looked down at him. He looked up and gave me a look. I raised a brow and asked curiously,

"Jerry did what now?" I started massaging Bobby's shoulders again as he began to tell me the story. I nodded and made a few noises to let him know that I was listening. Soon I stopped and asked if he was okay. He nodded and within seconds, was asleep in the chair. I shook my head and grabbed a blanket from the couch. I draped it over him and smiled. He looked so cute and innocent when he was sleeping. You would've never known that he had just run around killing and injuring people. I kissed him on the forehead and went to walk upstairs, but I heard him stir. I turned and saw that he had a pained expression on his face. I gave him an apologetic look and walked over to him. I lifted the blanket to see that he had fallen onto his forearm that was bitten from the dog. I shook my head and re-shifted him. He had a small smile on his face after that. I pecked him on the cheek and said, "Sweet Dreams, Bobby Mercer." I climbed the stairs and walked into Jack's room to see him asleep. I smiled and walked over to him. I pulled his covers over him and kissed his forehead. He inhaled and then exhaled. I smiled at him and said," Night Jackie Jack." I walked out of the room and heard noises coming from Angel's room. I rolled my eyes and walked into Jack's room. I wrote something down on some paper and slipped it under Angel's door. I walked back into Jack's room to make sure that he was asleep. He was, I turned to leave, but something caught my eye. It was a song on Jack's desk. I smiled and began to read it over to see how the Rock Star was doing.  
_Guardian Angel  
Written By: Jack Mercer.  
Dedicated To: Alicia Sylvia Hustler, or Ash._

_Her hair's as dark as night,  
She kicks everyone's ass in a fight.  
Her eyes as blue as the ocean,  
Her voice is like a sweet sweet potion._

_She's my angel, my guardian angel.  
She's always there for me.  
She's my angel, my guardian angel.  
And I'll never set her free._

_She's got a perfect smile,  
She's as pretty as the Nile.  
Boys want to get to know her,  
She'll say no for damn sure!_

_Cause she's my angel, my guardian angel.  
She's always there for me.  
She's my angel my guardian angel.  
And I'll never set her free._

_You mess with her wrong,  
And you'll get a shiner.  
You treat her just right,  
And you'll see nothing finer._

_Cause she's my angel, my guardian angel.  
She's always there for me.  
She's my angel, my guardian angel.  
And I'll never set her free._

_She's my angel, my guardian angel.  
And I'll never set her free..._

I smiled at what Jack had written. Whether it was about me or not, is up to him. I want to hear him play and sing it for me. I sighed and put the paper back before walking into Evelyn's room. I looked around and saw that Bobby was right, she didn't change anything. Tears weld up in my eyes, as I sat down on the best. I crawled under the covers and inhaled their scent. They smelled of cologne, which meant that Bobby was wearing some. I'd have to see tomorrow if I hug him. I shut my eyes and remembered everything about Evelyn Mercer. She was the most selfless woman anyone would ever meet. I breathed deeply before falling into another sweet, dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I awoke to see Bobby changing in front of me. My eyes widened at the sight of his amazing body. Well toned is exactly what it was. It wasn't carved by angels, but it sure as hell was close. As I admired his fine-ass body, and yes, he's got a fine ass too, someone knocked on the door. I quickly shut my eyes and heard Bobby open the door. Angel was yellin' and hollerin' about me putting a note under his door, but Bobby just chuckled.

"Ya know what, how about I talk with her, if it really bothers you that much, since she's sleeping at the moment." I acted as if to just wake up at that moment. I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. I blinked at the two men and said,

"What?" Bobby turned and gave Angel a look. Angel sighed and mumbled something under his breath before walking away. I blinked twice and looked up at Bobby. "What in the hell is going on here, Bobby?"

"I think he's thinkin' naughty thoughts about you and me." I blinked and then realized that I did sleep in his bed.

"Ah...well...moving onward." I got up and stretched. "Well, I'm gonna go see if Sofi has any clothes in my size." He nodded and I walked out the door. I walked into Angel's room and saw that Sofi was sitting there. "Hey Sof, can I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure, come here and let me see you." I stood in front of her and she ran to her bag while putting out clothes. Finally, she picked out an outfit. I blinked at it and put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror and my jaw hit the floor. I actually looked...good.

"Wow Sofi, you worked some fuckin' magic on me, or somethin', cause this ain't me." She smiled and I re-looked myself. I was in a one-sleeved shirt that cut off at my midsection to show off my tattoo and piercing. The sleeve was long and flared out at the wrist. The next touch was a school uniform skirt. It was black, while the shirt was blue. I smiled and saw that it showed most of my tattoos. My hair was done up in a tight bun with my bangs and blue strips hanging down to frame my face. My eye shadow was a sparkling blue to match my shirt and I had black eyeliner around my eyes. I had a bit of blush and some clear lip gloss on. Sofi grinned.

"Now Bobby will defiantly notice you." I swallowed nervously before Sofi walked down stairs. I went to follow after her, but didn't even make it to the stairwell before she told me to stay there. I did and she walked downstairs, I heard her speaking to the boys and I nervously chewed on the inside of my bottom lip. "Alicia! Come on down here, sweetie." I swallowed and walked down the stairs. I nervously peeked to see everyone's reactions. Jack's eyes were wide, Angel's jaw was slightly open, and Bobby's face was a mixture of complete shock and awe. I blushed crimson as I walked down and stood at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled uneasily, and Bobby walked up to me.

"Wow Ali, you've changed a bit." A BIT?! What are you, mentally retarded?! OH MY GOD! Shoot me now!!! "A-and I say a bit because...I've always thought you were kind of...attractive." Wait God, don't shoot me yet, wait a few minutes. I smiled kindly at Bobby and said,

"Thanks Bobby, that means a lot." I walked past him and the others before going into the kitchen. I heard Jack say to Bobby,

"Man, if you don't ask her out, I will." There was a slap that echoed throughout the house.

"You're too young for her, and you sure as hell ain't in her league."

"And you think you are?"

"I'm closer than you are." I shook my head and knew that Jack was just saying it to get Bobby jealous. I made a mental note to hug Jack later as Sofi walked into the kitchen and hugged me. I hugged her back, but we quickly parted and began cooking food.

"Hey guys!" I called, Jack ran into the kitchen and said,

"Yeah?" I laughed.

"Hey Jackie Jack, when's Jerry comin' over?"

"A little bit later...why?"

"Um...I haven't heard you play your guitar in a while, can you play something for me?" Jack looked at me and smiled before saying he would. I smiled and walked into the living room. I was then caught around the waist and swung around in a circle. I smiled and turned to see that it was Bobby. "Hey Bobby, what's up?" He then picked me up and said,

"You." My face turned a bright red, I'm probably a red fucking light bulb. Dammit. "Whatcha talkin' to Jack about?"

"I haven't heard him play in a while, so I asked him to play something for me." Bobby looked at me and smiled before mumbling something. I raised a brow and said," What?" He shook his head and said that it was nothing. I gave him a look and he swore that it was nothing. I shook my head, then a thought hit me. I sighed and took Bobby's hand. He looked at me and I lead him to the couch. We sat down and I look Bobby in the eyes.

"Bobby...I have a bad feeling about today." He gave me a look and asked,

"Why?" I shrugged and leaned onto his shoulder. He neither tensed, nor relaxed at my touch. He put his arms around my waist and leaned back onto the couch. We sat there for a good ten minutes, before Jack walked in with his guitar and a piece of paper. He smiled at the two of us and began to sing his new song, Guardian Angel. I smiled as he sang the song. It was very beautiful and symphonic. I smiled at him after he was finished. He smiled back and I said,

"That was beautiful, Jackie Jack."

"Yeah...beautiful." I gave Bobby an odd look and saw that he was looking at me. My cheeks flushed and I looked away. I got up and walked upstairs. I couldn't take Bobby saying that I was beautiful. Tears filled my eyes as I realized that he probably only said those things because of what I was wearing. I sat down on Evelyn's bed and put my head in my hands. Tears spilled from my eyes as I remembered when I walked in on my old boyfriend, Ryan, and saw him making out with my best friend. I didn't want that to happen again. I knew that Bobby wouldn't do that to me, but, I still had doubts. Then a smile formed on my face as I remembered what happened when I told Bobby. Bobby and Jack went and kicked his ass for me. I laughed a bit at how he tried apologizing, but they never believed it. I got up and washed off my make up in the bathroom before heading to the stairs. I looked at the clock and saw Jerry walk through the door. I walked through the back way and into the kitchen where Bobby was. I figured that now was as good a time as ever to let him know how I felt. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Bobby..." He looked down at me, but when Jerry opened the door, his attention turned to him. I sighed and took Bobby's face in my hands. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him full on the lips. I inhaled his scent before backing away and saying, "Go get 'im, tiger." He stood there stunned for a while before he heard Jerry say,

"Where's Bobby?" He turned and got Bobby's fist in his mouth. I cringed a bit, but not much. I then smiled at how Bobby smelled just like the sheets in Evelyn's room. I shook my head and started to play attention to what was going on around me.

"What are you hiding Jerry?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jerry screeched from where he laid. Bobby got in his face and growled.

"If you had something to do with happened, I swear to God, Jerry, I'm gonna kill you right here and now!"

"No, Bobby, no!"

"Angel's gonna asked some questions. And brother, I shit you not, the time for lying is over. We know you're lying about your business, and we know you got mixed up with some gangsters."

"Hold on-" Bobby put his foot on Jerry's chest and shoved him down. I watched from the kitchen entrance.

"Stay down!"

"Ya'all think I had something to do with Mom getting killed?"

"You got a check for $40,000(?) that you just so happened to forget to mention. From Mom's life insurance."

"She took out the policy for the girls. Man, I ain't have nothing to do with that. Come on."

"You made the payments!" That was the first time that I heard Jack speak through all of this. My eyebrows went up and I looked at him.

"Good timing, Jerry. Just when it seems like all is lost for you, Mom gets shot by some gangsters and now you hit the fucking lottery."

"So y'all--? Y'all tripping because I made insurance payments?" Jerry stood up and shoved Bobby into a bookcase and punched Angel in the face. I ran over to Bobby to see if he was okay. He nodded to tell me that he was alright before standing up and looking at Jerry. I attached myself to his arm and stood by his side. "What? I paid all her bills! Where the fuck were y'all? How many years did I have to take care of her my goddamn self? Y'all were around doing nothing! Bullshitting! And you gonna tell me I killed her? Come on, man!"

"So why would you pay off a killer like Sweet?"

"And what the fuck did he do for you, Jerry?"

"What did he do for me? He killed my fucking life! I put everything into the project."

"So what about the $40 grand?"

"I just told you. You wanna cross the bridge, you gotta pay the toll. I took the money. I was gonna pay the bribe until ya'll fucked it up." I looked up and saw Jack go to the door, I let go of Bobby's arm and followed him and saw the some guy was walking away. I heard him say,

"Your mother was a whore!" While flipping off Jack.

"Hey, fuck you, man! I will kick your--" A snow ball collided with Jack's face and just as I was about to grab his arm, he ran off. I ran up behind him and said,

"Jackie! Wait-AHH!" I screamed as the man pulled out a gun. Jack screeched to a stop and the man shot Jack. "Oh my G...Jackie!" I ran up to the guy and kicked him the in the face. He dropped his gun and I picked it up. I glared down at him and said,

"I bet you wish that you didn't do that right now. You fucked with the wrong kid-brother, you bastard." I pulled the trigger and shot him right between the eyes. Then, I heard a gunshot, and a cry in pain. I looked over and saw that Jack had been shot in the leg. I turned at the shooter to get shot in the arm. I let out a scream and heard Bobby's voice.

"Jack. Jack!"

"Jack!" The guys began firing at the house and I ran to Jack. I put his head in my lap and took his hand to try to calm him down as best I could.

"Shit! Get down! Get the fuck down!"

"Come on! Get down!"

"Jack! Bobby! Shit!" I heard Angel curse from where I sat with Jack at the light pole.

"Bobby!" Jack screamed while clutching onto my hand. My hand was turning purple because of how hard he was squeezing. I squeezed his hand back and tried to calm him down. I started stroking Jack's hair and forehead when I heard Bobby say,

"Jack."

"Bobby!" Jack continued to scream. I hugged him and told him that everything was going to be alright and that everything was going to be fine.

"Jack! Alicia!" I heard Bobby yell. Tears filled my eyes as I looked down at Jack.

"Jackie, it's gonna be okay, sweetie. We'll get you to a hospital, I promise. I won't let you die, Jack, you hear me?" Tears fell from my eyes and onto the snow. The snow melted to their hot touch. I gripped one of Jack's hands with both of mine. "You're gonna be okay, Jackie. I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you." I hugged him close and felt someone touch me from behind. I quickly stood up and kicked the guy in the face. "Keep your goddamn hands off of me!" I knelt back down next to Jack and heard him scream Bobby's name. I held Bobby in my arms and heard Bobby's voice.

"Jack, hold on! Shit!"

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire! He's behind the bricks! Jackhammer!" I held Jack close again as the men fired at the house. I imagined Bobby behind the wall and my eyes flashed. I picked up the gun that I dropped and one guy about seven times before I ran out of bullets. One man started shooting at me, but I threw my dagger at him and it hit him in the chest. All of a sudden, Bobby flew out of the house door and started beating the shit out of the man with a brick. That was Bobby for you. I kissed Jack on the forehead and kept telling him that he was going to be alright. Then, I saw the white van coming for Bobby. My eyes widened.

"Bobby!"

"Bobby! Bobby! The van! Watch out!" Just then, someone took me from behind. I struggled as best I could, but they wouldn't let me go and I was all out of weapons.

"Bobby!" I screamed as I struggled. He looked up and right at me. I saw his eyes flash in anger as the two men took me. "BOBBY! Help me!" I shouted. I had never uttered those words before, but if I had to, Bobby would've been the one I wanted to yell them to. He went to get me, but the white van and Jerry's van blocked his sight when they crashed. The men shoved me into a car and I yelled Bobby's name.

"Alicia! I'm coming to get you!" Tears ran down my face as I nodded to him. I knew he was telling the truth and that he would come get me. I saw his face and sent him a scared look. I wasn't sure what they were going to do to me, so I was quite worried about it. I kept struggling and yelled his name.

"Bobby!" I saw his face as he ran towards me, but that was all I saw as I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I inhaled sharply and whispered Bobby's name before darkness consumed me.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke a while later and looked around to see that I was in the back of some sort of white van. I growled and kicked the guy in front of me. He turned and pulled a gun on me. He was dark skinned and was wearing a white fur coat. I glared at him and kicked him in the face. He shot out the back window and made it shatter. He didn't scare me, so I glared at him and made a hand gesture. Bobby was right about people and fear. The man looked ahead and said,

"Fool showed up, and they say there's no such thing as a free lunch. Alright, let's sink this dumb-ass and get out of here. I got a candlelit date lined up with a hot piece of Puerto Rican pussy." I glared at him and he took me by the hair out of the seat. I tried to yell, but realized that tape was over my mouth. I noticed that Jerry was there with a large bag. My eyes widened at the sight, it looked like a body bag. I hoped to God that it wasn't Bobby's body, or Jack's body, or even Angel's body. I sent him a look, but got none in return.

"Jeremiah Mercer. Businessman. Give me that." Jerry handed the man the bag and I sent Jerry another look, he nodded this time and I glared at the man. He unzipped the bag and looked through all the money. "Goddamnit, I like the way you do business! You're a reasonable man. You should have let me in on your project. We could have been partners. Could had been a sweet deal for both of us, now it's just a sweet deal for me." I glared and noticed that Jerry was getting impatient.

"Come on, man. We gonna do business, or what?"

"Right. Right. Right. Down to business. What were the...? What were the terms again? You give me $40 grand, and I pardon you and your brothers, is that right? Forgive and forget, right?" I made a noise and he looked at me. "You want the whore too, right?" I glared at him and went to kick him in the face when he caught my ankle. I growled and took my ankle back.

"That's right. My brothers said I was naive. That you would shoot me and just take the money. Yeah."

"Damn, man, you hurt my feelings."

"Good. Because you don't know shit about hurt feelings. I just buried my mama and my brother and I think that's payment enough, Vic." It was then that I realized that the bastard who kidnapped me was Victor Sweet. Mother fucker, I thought as a man held me back from kickin' his ass.

"You been doing a lot of thinking, boy."

"Yeah, my mama raised me to be a thinking man. So me and my brothers, we came up with a whole new proposal." All of Victor Sweets men went and stood next to Victor, I tried to walk to Jerry, but one of Victor's goons stopped me, the bastard.

"A whole new proposal. Is that right?"

"Yes, sir. Yes, sir. You gonna like it too. Because it is a-- a sweet deal." He nodded to me and I nodded back. "Check it out. Instead of giving you the $40 grand, we decided we'd give it to these mistreated workers you got standing behind you."

"Pistol," Sweet demanded getting angered by Jerry. "Even, I said pistol!"

"No, bitch. The one thing you forgot about is this: I was in the union for a long time. I ain't never missed no meetings."

"He ain't lying." Jerry smirked and said,

"It's cold out here when you by yourself, ain't it?"

"So, what now? You gonna kill the hand that's been feeding you? Over some stupid old lady?" Jerry pointed at Victor and said,

"Watch your motherfucking mouth."

"You dumb shits!" Victor exclaimed. "I told Fowler and his pals all about this meeting! You kill me, you all go down! Murder! He's already late." Victor said while checking his watch. "Shit, he's probably on his way right now."

"He ain't comin'." I smiled under the tape.

"Come on now. Who's gonna do it, huh? Who's the man here, huh? Which one of you tough guys gonna do it? Who's gonna take on the champ? You, Charlie? Yeah, that's right." Then everyone turned and I saw the best sight in the world to my eyes. "Is this who I think it is? Is this what you all been waiting on?" Bobby walked up to Jerry and looked at him.

"You all right, Jerry?"

"Yeah, I'm straight."

"Oh, shit."

"Oh, Bobby Mercer. Back in town. You gonna be the one, man?" Bobby nodded and I sent Bobby a confident look. I saw anger behind his eyes as he looked at me. I saw the fire behind his eyes grow at the sight of me. I nodded to him and he blinked before looking at Bobby. "That your girl?" Bobby was quiet before Victor walked over to me. My eyes widened in fear before he took me by the hair. I screamed into the tape as he threw me to the icy floor. My cheek hit the ice and I shrieked. I started cussing at him through the tape over my mouth. He kicked me in the side and when one of his goons picked me up he slapped me. I fell to the floor and the goon grabbed the rope that tied my hands together and pulled me up. I struggled against his grip.

"C'mon, Bobby." Those were my thoughts right there. Thank you Jerry for voicing them. I took this as the time to weasel my way out of my bonds and take the tape off of my mouth.

"Bring it on, baby. What you got?"

"You better say a prayer, man."

"Get him, champ." Bobby threw punched and hit Victor in the face once, it was quite nice, but then Victor got back into he game and kept kicking Bobby.

"Come on! Kick his ass! Kick his ass! Come on, kick his ass!"

"Come on, that's it! Come on!"

"Hit him hard! Bobby, hit him!" The fight went on and Bobby almost got his ass kicked, but he got back up and went right back in there. Victor gave him a free shot, which proves that he's stupid. Because after that point, Bobby was kickin' his ass. I grinned and started cheering as well. Everyone looked at me and I smiled sheepishly before turning back to the fight.  
"Come on, Bobby! Kick his motherfuckin' ass!" The guys apparently liked what I was saying and joined in. Bobby knocked Victor over and said,

"Hey, get up, bitch! Get up!" Bobby punched him and he fell into Evan.

"Motherfuck!"

"Get your bitch as back in there!" Evan exclaimed while shoving Victor back into the fight. Bobby threw one last upper cut, and Victor was done.

"Yeah!"

"That's what's up!"

"Get him in the hole," he said before turning to me. I smiled and ran up to him. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him with all my might.

"Way to go, Bobby," I whispered into his ear. He pulled back and smiled at me before doing something I sure as hell did not expect him to do. He pulled me into a fiery kiss. My eyes widened and I was stunned for a few minutes before I kissed him back. After a few minutes, although it seemed like seconds, we pulled away and Jerry walked up to us. I put my head on Bobby's shoulder and he put his arm around my waist. We started walking towards a black van when Jerry spoke.

"So, what're we gonna do about the police?"

"Police? Cops love the Mercers, Jerry." I sighed and shook my head before we got into the car and drove off. It was silent on the way back to Detroit, until I remembered something.

"Hey guys...w...what...what happened to Cracker Jack?" Bobby looked at me from where he sat and put his arm around me. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. "You mean he...he...he's dead?" Bobby nodded as tears came to his eyes as well. My bottom lip quivered before I buried my face into Bobby's chest and cried. I cried because I scared, sad, angry, and happy. Scared of what might happen next, sad because of Evelyn and Jack's death, angry at the bastards that killed then, and happy because I was in Bobby's arms.

Sooner or later, I don't know which, we were back in Detroit at the police station where Bobby and Jerry were put into seperate rooms. I didn't see Angel, so I suspected that he was in a room already. In a few minutes, Camille and Sofi were there yelling at the man at the front desk. They yelled, screamed, hollered, and obviously it didn't work so I walked up to them. I said excuse me and grabbed the man by the shirt collar. I glared into his eyes with my blue ones and said,

"Where the hell are the Mercer brothers? One's a husband, one's a boyfriend, and one is my best friend, so get them the fuck out here!" At that same time, Jerry was thrown out of a room. I smiled in satisfaction as Camille ran over to her husband. She looked into the door and yelled,

"Don't push him like that!" She looked Jerry over. "Oh, baby! Oh, my God! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, baby. They bought it, baby. They bought it." Sofi was pacing the floor as I leaned up against a wall. Camille had busied herself looking over her husband.

"Let me see. Come here."

"It's all right," Jerry argued.

"Let me see."

"It's just a boo-boo."

"It is not just a boo-boo! Somebody put their fist in your eye! Let me see it!"

"Come on now." Just then, Angel stumbled out of a room and Sofi ran up to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Oh, my God. You're bleeding, baby."

"You know I can take a punch." Sofi grinned and said,

"I know you can take a punch." I looked over at Camille to hear her say,

"You don't talk about peoples mamas!"

"Well, he talked about mine."

"Did you get some licks in?" Camille asked in a very Evelyn Mercer like way. That way made me smile and it made the other's smile too. Well, except Jerry, who was trying to convince his wife that he was alright.

"Of course."

"Does his eye look like yours?" He nodded and stood up.

"Hey, man, where's Bobby?" Angel asked, just as Bobby came out of a room.

"Let me catch you on the street without that badge. I'll smack that smirk off your face, punk!" I smiled and ran up to Bobby. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. He let me go and we walked up to the front desk together. His arm was around my waist and my arm was around his.

"I'm gonna smack you, Bobby. I told you now to let Jerry get hurt," Camille said. I laughed at the way she was trying not to laugh.

"He's breathing," Bobby panted. I sighed and put my head on Bobby's shoulder. "You all right, Jerry?"

"I'm all right, man."

"Let me get my property."

"Man, you all right?"

"I'm good. You said something, didn't you, Jerry?" Jerry looked incredously at Angel and I smiled, trying not to laugh at how foolish they were. Of course, Mercer Brothers will be Mercer Brothers, now won't they? Stupid, why am I asking you? It's not like you an answer or anything...

"Why you always--?"

"I did," Bobby said, earning a look from me. He smiled down at me and I shook my head, full-well knowing what he said.

"What you say?"

"I told him I was banging his wife."

"Come on, man!"

"I did too." The boys were all laughing at this point.

"Me too." I shook my head at the immaturity of the three grown men before we walked out of there. We got into my car and I drove them back to their house. That's right, their house. It wasn't Evelyn's house anymore, it was the Mercer house. I hoped that one day I was going to become a Mercer, I just didn't know how soon it was actually going to happen...


	8. Chapter 8

A few months later, after we had fixed up the house, Bobby, Jerry, Camille, their kids, Angel, Sofi, and I were sitting in the living room watching some hockey. I was snuggled into Bobby's arms and he had his head laying on mine. Angel and Sofi were sitting on the chair in each others arms. Camille and Jerry were in the same way in the other chair while the girls were on the floor playing with their dolls. I looked down lovingly at the two of them and sighed. Bobby's grip tightened and I looked up at him. He looked down at me and grinned. Bobby and I had been going out for the past three months, and it was going well. We both had tempers and we knew how to calm each other down. We hadn't gotten very friendly let, well, not like Angel and Sofi. I mean, we got a little friendly, but nothing major. The most friendly we ever got was probably to first base, while Angel and Sofi made it to home at least once a week. Sure, Bobby and I shared a room, we slept in the same bed, but we didn't mess around at all. Unless you count that time Bobby started tickling me, but that doesn't count for shit, so there.

Anyway, I snuggled deeper into Bobby's arms and sighed. He looked down at me and kissed the top of my head. I leaned against his chest and sat there watching the game. After a while, Angel and Sofi went upstairs to get friendly, and that's when Jerry and Camille decided to go home. I agreed, since the kids were here and all. I said good-bye to the girls and waved as they left down the street. I smiled as they disappeared and felt someone's arms go around my waist. I looked up and saw Bobby. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back and leaned against him. We stood there in the dark with the cold Detroit wind blowing through the air. I let out a breath and saw it. I laughed and Bobby looked down at me. I looked up and saw him giving me a questioning look.

"Remember when we were kids? We used to pretend we were smoking all the time when we were outside. Aside from getting into fights, both snowball and fist, and playing hockey anyway." I looked up and saw a smile on Bobby's face. He looked down and said,

"Yeah, I remember." By now, I forgot to mention, I had quite smoking. It wasn't easy, but Bobby convinced me to quit. It took me a month and a half, but I did it. Well...not fully. I have a smoke every once in a while, but not very often. Maybe like, on my birthday, but other than that, no.

Bobby and I walked back into the house and sat down on the couch. Bobby laid down first horizontally while resting his head on his hand. He had his elbow propped up on top of the couch armrest. I laid down next to him and snuggled into his chest. He put his arm around my waist and I placed my arm over his while resting my head on my hand. I, too, had my elbow propped up, but it was on the seat cushion, out of Bobby's way. It was quiet, although, sometimes we both had random outbursts against the referee, but other than that we were alright. After the game, Bobby and I decided to retire for the night. So, we walked up the stairs, holding hands of course, and into our room. Bobby left to take a quick shower, or so he told me. I changed into my usual night clothes; one of Bobby's t-shirts and a pair of running shorts. I started brushing my hair, when Bobby stepped back into the room. I turned and smiled at him. I put my hair into a tight bun before walking up and kissing him on the lips. He kissed me back and I went back to the dresser. I took off my necklace that Bobby had given to me. It was a golden crucifix with a single diamond in the center. I hung it upon a nail where the mirror connected to the wall and took out my earrings. Bobby cleared his throat and I turned to him while setting my earrings down. I walked over to him and sat down on the bed while letting out a sigh.

"What's up?" He was fiddling with something in his robe pocket. I raised a brow, but dismissed it from my thoughts.

"Baby, I want to ask you something." I looked at him and smiled.

"Okay, fire away." He got down in front of me on one knee. This wasn't unusual, so you know. He usually did this when he wanted something from me, so I didn't think about what was going on. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Honey, what do you want?" He just shook his head and I shushed. That was usually an indication for me to shut the hell up, so I did.

"You know I've loved you since the first time I saw you, right?" I nodded slowly, unsure of where the hell he was going with this. "Okay, good. Now, do you know that you're the only woman for me in this world and that you are one in a million?" I started to turn crimson at his compliments toward me, but still, I wanted to know what the fuck was going on. "Well, you are the most precious thing in my entire life, and I can only show you that in one way." I blinked about twice before seeing him bring something out from his robe pocket. It looked like a box of some sort. I tilted my head to the side as he said, "Alicia Sylvia Hustler, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Robert Mercer." My jaw dropped as he opened the black velvet box. Inside of it was Bobby's class ring. The first thought I had was, What. The. Fuck. Bobby must've seen my face because he laughed and pulled out another box. This one was covered in blue velvet. He opened it, and inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a silver ring with a sapphire in the center of it. My jaw had hit the floor at this point, and I think I even forgot how to breath for a few seconds.

"Uh, Baby, I kind of need you do speak."

"Oh! Right." I cleared my throat and said," Mrs. Robert Mercer?" I grinned and said, "Sounds perfect for me." He smiled and slipped the ring onto my finger before smiling at me. He picked me up and twirled me around before setting me down on the bed. I kissed him and he kissed me back. Now I won't get into the make-out details because that's my information, not yours. We parted from our kiss and Bobby took off his robe. He set it down and climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid down next to him. I rested my arms on his and he nuzzled my neck before whispering into my ear,

"I love you." I smiled and said,

"I love you too." I shut my eyes and was consumed by darkness with the click of a light.


End file.
